Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet
by ElizabethlovesEdward
Summary: This is not your normal run of the mill edward leaves comes back and Bella forgives him story. Who knows if she ever even will? Not even I know. Cuz remember. Revenge never tasted so sweet. **Review to find out what happens.**
1. History&Revenge

*****MUST READ OR YOU WONT GET THE STORY*****

HEY GUYS SO IVE DECIDED TO CREATE A FANFIC INCLUDING YUP YOU GUESSED IT

A BAD ASS BELLA!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE UNLIKE ANY OTHER STORY LIKE THISYOU HAVE COME ACROSS TRUST ME. ALL OUTFITS/CHARACTERS ANYTHING WITH AN **(***) **BY IT MEANS THE PICTURES FOR THAT SPECIFIC PERSON/THING IS IN MY PROFILE UNDER THE TITLE.

PICTURE OF ISABELLA, HER TATTOOS PIERCINGS ETC **(***) **IN PROFILE-

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT BUT THEY WILL GROW TO BE VERY LONG. AS USUAL.

SO PLEASE REVIEW.'

AND YES I TOOK SOME THINGS FROM THE MOVIE 'TAKEN'

Its been 9,000 years since the day he left. The day they all left and I've never been happier.

And honestly? Honestly, I think the are all nothing. All the vampires. Nothing but liars. They ran over everyone in this world. Carlisle? Liar. Esme'? Liar. Emmett? Liar. Jasper and Alice both liars. Edward. Well. He takes the cake I must say. He's nothing but a liar, and a heart breaker And I wont let any of them back in my life. But Rosalie? The only one who wasn't a liar.

And now? Well. Lets just put it this way. Now I'm their worst nightmare. I am one of the most important part in the Volturi's guard. Joined them a few days after I was born. Jane and Alec found me as a nomad and took me back to Master Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They make up the volturi.

The Volturi are the oldest coven of vampires. They are the rulers, in a sense, of the vampire world. They are feared and obeyed by all vampires across the world. They make the rules which other vampires must abide by. If not, well, their existence will be a relatively short one. I mused to myself.

The 1 rule is to keep their existence a secret. If anyone goes doesnotabide by this ryle, they are punishible bu death.

We all live in Volterra, Italy. Volterra is an ancient city in Italy and is home to St. Marcus who drove out vampires thousands of years ago. The natives as well as tourists celebrate St. Marcus day in the honor of his deed. Little do the people know, Marcus is a vampire and still in the Volturi The volturi consists of 3 rulers and their wives and a very large guard. Master Aro, and his wife Sulpicia. Aro's special gift is the ability to read every thought a person has ever had by just one. Caius and his wife Athenodora. Caius does not have a special gift. Marcus , and his wife Didyme. She was a member of the Volturi until she was killed by her brother Aro. Marcus never found out that Aro murdered his love Her death greatly upset Marcus and caused him to become an apathetic being. Didyme was gifted with the ability of making people happy. Marcus has no specific gift but is unemotional and Volturi Guards consist of many and they all have special gifts which give them position in the guard. The most important guards and their gifts are: Alec: ability to cut off the senses of adversaries. Jane: ability to make people believe they are in pain. Chelsea: interferes with relationships. Renata: ability to shield. Demetri: Tracker. Felix: no special gift but does have strength. Santiago: gift unknown. Afton: gift unknown. Corin: gift unknown. Heidi: gift unknown. The only human that works for the Volturi is Gianna, her wish is to be turned into a vampire and become one of them. Currently she is a secretary and her fate has not been determined. The Volturi may change her or have her for dessert.

And as for me? Well I have the powers of every vampire I have ever met. Because I'm an attraction as we call it. Including the Volturi guard, and the Olympic (Cullen coven), and Denali, Egyption, Irish, and the Romanian Coven. I also have every gift of every single nomad I have come across. And well… there's more then even I can remember. And that's saying something. See Aro knows I could overthrow him and his precious little group of power-hogging- freaks. Which is why he wants to keep my loyalty with him. And in return I get my revenge. I have very little money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like them. If they see me, and they stay out of my way, and never question my human drinking diet, and they stay out of my way, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for them, I will not come after them.

But if they not, then Cullen family…..you better watch yourselves. And stay out of my way.

Because I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.


	2. Moving on

MORE REVIEWS TELLING ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY

I MEAN ONLY ONE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY GUYS!

I DONT CARE WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD (lol though i prefer good ones!lmao)

But if idont get more reviews I cant continue this story. So please, please, please REFER YOUR FRIENDS AND ILL COMMENT YOUR STORIES


	3. Watch it burn in the sun

ONLY 2 REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY GUYS!

I DONT CARE WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD (lol though i prefer good ones!lmao)

But if i dont get more reviews I cant continue this story. So please, please, please REFER YOUR FRIENDS AND ILL COMMENT YOUR STORIES

**BTW IF I DONT GET UP 2 FIVE REVIEWS THAT TELLS ME THIS STORY IS NOT AS GOOD AS I HAD HOPED. AND THEREFORE THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED!**


	4. Such Painful Memories

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER Memories:

***Watches till your gone and then walks through the forest slowly but hears something amongst the trees. I stop walking. Then turn very quickly,thinking its you again, and says.****

I know your there! Just come out!

* Something snaps, possibly a branch then it becomes so quiet its scary and I start Shaking violently as sobs begin to rip their way through my chest and tears flow free down my face as the wind begins to pick up*

I scream* Please!

*The tears keep flowing as I kick off my heels grab them in my hand then grab the front ends of my floor length dress and run faster through the forest only the light of the moon guiding my way as I look for anyone that could help but I find nothing but more forest so I fall to the ground and let the tears overcome me.*

*Just moments later I hear the same noise but i daren`t move. I simple sigh as the sobs come back, quieter this time, grab my necklace and nonetheless say*

Just kill me. Do what you will but please...make it quick.

*Then my eyes slowly close*


End file.
